objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
OC battle:Save Goiky
Finally after a long wait I have made something Story Due to the BFDIA 6 hiatus. Goiky is starting to rot. Buildings have collapsed,trees have grown everywhere,the TLC is empty as all the objects escaped for good. But. A group of objects want to restore Goiky. But they have to battle for who wants to restore Goiky A new threat will be discovered later on Characters Sign Ups Closed. UEFA Euro 2016 logo CDG(CRAZYDUDE GUY) Dice Calender Pine Tree Dress Itochian Flag(IF) Kale Baseball Cap Joystick Minecraft Obsidian(Up for signing) Purple Pin(Up for signing) Crystal 8 Ball(up for signing) Balloony(up for signing) Magazine Teams The Young Little Unicorns(CDG,Dice,Baseball Cap,Pine Tree,MC Obsidian,Dress,Crystal and Joystick) The Killer Swords(UEFA Logo,Itochian flag,Purple Pin,Balloony,Magazine,8 ball,Calender and Kale) Episode 1 - The Battle Begins Pine Tree: Where are we Crystal:This seems to be Goiky! Minecraft Obsidian: Guys guys.I found this in the bushes Pine Tree: No way! Is this the Firey speaky box thingy? MC Obsidian: Let me activate this thing Firey speaker box: Finally someone found me.Anyway if you didnt know Goiky was abandoned due to the hiatus of BFDIA 6 Dress: I want to restore Goiky! Kale: I will restore Goiky! FSB: ENOUGH! You 15 objects will be competing in a show to restore Goiky Object: WAIT I want to be co host my name is Goiky Flag.I know a lot about Goiky FSB: Fine you can be the co host... UEFA logo: So whats the prize for winning? FSB: Like i said you get to restore Goiky. But you also get your very own building with whatever you want in it Balloony: Cool! FSB: The first challenge is to find two diamonds somewhere around here.The two people who find the diamonds become team captains. Calender: Time to dig.Hope to find two diamonds Minecraft Obsidian: My compass wont fail me Dress: Wait is that a diamond store?! Dice: H-how will I find diamonds. I-Im scared. Let me go in this abandoned mine After some time Balloony: I bet they are here somewhere.Come on 8 ball.They are this way Dice: W-Where am I. Im lost in this mine Kale: Uhhh Itochian flag: Come on diamonds. Dice: YES! A diamond right under me. Let me mine it.Wait what are those Magenta streaks over there. Oh well nothing special I suppose Dice mines the diamond but falls into lava Dice: LAVA! NOO!!!! Calender: I have found lots of coal.But no diamonds yet. CDG: Oh I got two diamonds somehow I dont even know how I got them FSB: Attention. CDG is the first to find two diamonds so he is the first captain CDG: Nice Purple Pin: OMG where are they? Baseball cap:Yes.The diamonds are in sight! Minecraft Obsidian: Come on spade.Can you dig any faster UEFA Logo: Finally after 30 minutes of searching.I think i found them FSB: UEFA logo has found two diamonds.He is the second team captain UEFA logo:Yeah! Baseball cap: Unfair I saw them first. Balloony: Wait is the challenge over? 8 ball: Balloony: I guess you dont talk... Minecraft Obsidian: Wait where is Dice? I guess she died somehow FSB: I almost forgot. I fixed the recovery center so it is working again. Dice: Im A-alive? SO CDG and UEFA logo are the captains. Choose members of your team in comment section. There are eight players on each team. CDG: I choose Dice,Pine Tree,Dress,Baseball Cap,MC Obsidian,Joystick and Crystal UEFA Logo: Then that leaves me with Kale,Itochian flag,Balloony,Magazine,8 ball,Purple Pin and Calender right? FSB: Right. I almost forgot team names. CDG's team will be Dice: Young Little Unicorns! FSB: UEFA logos team will be Balloony: The Killer Swords! FSB: Ok Episode 2 - Build a Loser Box Baseball Cap: Our team has all the good players! Theres me,Pine Tree,Crystal,MC Obsidian and CDG. Pine Tree:I know.Its awesome! MC Obsidian: But they have the better team name. UEFA logo: We will win! Itochian flag: Yeah. Goiky Flag: Unfortunately we have some bad news. The locker of losers has collapsed so we need a new loser box. FSB: Then let the challenge be a build a loser box challenge! Be creative! Calender: My loser box will have 15 TVs,15 bookshelves,15 tables,15 chairs. Pine tree: Time to steal! Pine tree steals Calender's paper CDG: My loser box will be fantastic! UEFA logo: MY turn to steal. Steals the paper from Pine tree Balloony: Im starting to build.want to help me 8 ball? 8 ball : Ok Time skips until everyone is complete with their loser boxes FSB: Times up.Lets see your loser boxes Pine Tree: My loser box has 15 bookshelves,15 TVs,15 tables,15 chairs. It is called Luxury box of losers FSB: Its OK.Although I think it more like a house than a loser box. 5/10 Joystick: My loser box is called "Console loser box".It is filled with consoles FSB: Not bad I guess. 5/10 Itochian Flag: My loser box is basically a freefall from 1000 feet into a container FSB: Loser boxes with elimination methods are always good. 7/10 Baseball Cap: My loser box is on top of a tower. Its called"Tower Box" You like it? FSB: Creative place for putting a loser box. 6/10 Dress: So this is my loser box. Its called "Copyrighted loser box" It has TVs and every elimination something random happens in the box.It could be good or bad FSB: Nice. 9/10! MC Obsidian: My loser box spins fast whenever a contestant wants to escape. Its called the"Spin Out loser box" FSB: Amazing creativity right there. It also makes it impossible to escape 10/10! UEFA logo: My loser box is calleed"Grand loser box" it has 15 tables,15 bookshelves,15 beds,15 TVs and 15 chairs FSB: An exact copy of Pine Trees box!!! 1/10!! Dress: Did he use my copier? After all loser boxes get reviewed FSB: Dress and MC Obsidian. Both your boxes are awesome! I will combine the random element and the spinning element of both your boxes. The box will be called the "Super Random Loser Chamber " or SRLC. FSB: Team Young Little Unicorns win thanks to Dress and MC Obsidian! Dice: YAY! Baseball Cap:YES WE WON!!! Crystal: Lets hope our win streak will continue. Purple Pin: This is your fault captain! Magazine:Yeah. Thanks to you we lost... UEFA Logo: My plan was supposed to WORK!!! FSB: Vote any member of the Killer Swords to be eliminated.Vote in the comments.Even non contestants can vote! Episode 3 - Lava Platforms Calender: Purple Pin,.should we form like an alliance? I mean im like Coiny and your like Pin. Purple Pin: Sure! Pine Tree: Isnt it Goiky Flag: Its Elimination Time. Goiky Flag: Killer Swords,Since its your first time here let me show you the elimination area Its the same one used long back in BFDIA. However I added new seats and repainted it so it looks good as new. Goiky Flag: Sadly the sender scoop thrower was salvaged by some object but we have the fist puncher thingy Goiky flag: Everyone but Kale and Itochian flag are safe with 0 votes.You get cupcakes Itochian Flag: Oh no! Goiky Flag: Eliminated at 3 votes is...... Itochian flag Itochian flag: What why me?! Kale: Phew! FSB: Time for memories Itochian flag actually did well in the challenge but his team lost.He was unlucky and got eliminated.I dont know what more to say In the SRLC Itochian Flag: Looks like the drop is an old sponge. Nothing special... FSB: After two skill challenges.Its about time for a luck challenge. Its a simple survive the lava challenge.You choose between three stone platforms and there are four rounds. On round 1 the platform that fell was left.Calender,Kale and 8 ball are out Kale: Rip me Round 2 the right platform fell. Dress,Joystick,MC Obsidian and Dice are out of the challenge Dice: NO MORE LAVA!!!!!! In round 3 the middle platform sunk. We lost UEFA Logo,CDG and Crystal UEFA: Thats not good! In round 4 the right platform fell. Purple Pin and Magazine fell. FSB: So Balloony,Baseball Cap and Pine Tree are left standing. Thats two members of the YLUs and one member of the Killer Swords,YLUs win again! UEFA Logo: Are you serious... Kale: This is probably my end. Magazine: Dont lose hope team! We might win next time. FSB: Vote a member of the Killer Swords to be eliminated.Contestants and non contestants can vote. Episode 4 - Obstacle Course Kale: This might be my end.So might as well say bye. UEFA Logo: I hope we win the next challenge! Crystal: If this keeps up we will get top the final 10 for sure! FSB: Elimination time. Goiky Flag: So we got just 5 votes today. Everyone but Kale,Balloony and 8 ball are safe with no votes Kale: Well thats the end. Goiky Flag: But its not! Kale is safe with 1 vote. Balloony is also safe with 1 vote while 8 ball is eliminated with 3 8 ball gets punched into the SRLC. The drop turns out to be the sticks from II episode 6 Itochian flag: Sponge then sticks?! This is boring Memories of 8 ball 8 ball never really did much in the show. His elimination was expected FSB: OK challenge time. So the challenge is an obstacle course. The obstacles are a rope climb,a maze, a a platform jump and a lava pit(too bad Dice!). Pine tree: Rope climb? Easy. CDG: How do I get. Oh yeah I can fly on Balloony. Dress: To get across the maze I just have to go this way and this and this way. Done! Joystick: How do I get across this maze! Its never ending! UEFA Logo: I can use tacks to cut through the maze! in a closed maze so no one can see me. UEFA Logo: My tacks destroyed the maze... Pine tree: Now to lava pit FSB: WAIT PIne tree you havent completed the maze you cheated go back to the start of maze Pine Tree: I guess... Purple Pin: Huh theres no maze here? Calender: Yeah we just move forward to the exit. Dress: Ive crossed the platforms now the lava pit. I can just hop across. CDG: Yes ive done it FSB: CDG is the first to cross the lava pit so he gets a win token. CDG: Yeah FSB: Dress just missed out. But you win only if your entire team comes to the fini UEFA logo,Magazine,Calender and Purple Pin arrive UEFA logo: WE are here. After some time Killer Swords,YLU's each of you are missing a team member Crystal: Uh who? CDG: JOYSTICK! UEFA logo: BALLOONY! the captains race back to the maze. They arrive Crystal: this is intense Uefa logo makes a jump and reaches first FSB: Well looks like the YLU's are UFE thanks to Joystick. UEFA logo: A WIN FINALLY!!! Episode 5 - The No Named Episode. FSB: Its time for elimination so lets get to it Goiky Flag: So we got just two votes. Everyone but Purple Pin and Joystick are safe. Take your cakes Purple Pin: What-Why me? Im nicer than my sister Pin! Joystick *Sigh* Im probably eliminated. Goiky flag: Its a tie. How will we settle this? Yes. Throw blocks at each other until one of you falls. Purple Pin and Joystick throw blocks at each other until Joystick: Aaaaah Goiky Flag: Joystick has slipped on a block and tumbled down the platform! Memories of Joystick Joystick did ok. His loser box got a 5/10 in the first challenge. He fell on the 2nd round in Lava Platforms. Joystick failed horribly in the obstacle course being stuck in the maze causing his team to lose. He finally lost the tiebreaker and got eliminated. SRLC drop: A 100 Mephone4 figures. FSB: Challenge time. The challenge is a hide and seek game. Goiky flag will try to find you. You can choose to hide in these places Spaceship TLC HPRC Elimination Area Yoyle mountain summit FSB: Goiky flag will eventually find everyone but placement and team winning is determined by how long you havent been found. Goiky Flag: Time to head to the TLC CDG, Magazine, Dice and Kale are found CDG: Really... Goiky Flag: Lets check Elimination Area Calender and MC Obsidian are found Goiky Flag: Seems like more YLU members have been found. Goiky Flag: Time for HPRC Dress, UEFA Logo, Baseball Cap and Crystal have been found. Dress: OMG like our team cannot like lose! Goiky Flag: Spaceship next. No one hid in the spaceship Goiky Flag: Finally Yoyle Mountain summit Balloony,Pine Tree and Purple Pin. Since two members of the Killer Swords survived. They win the challenge UEFA logo: We thrashed them again! What a smart idea to hide in the Yoyle mountain. FSB: Vote a member of YLU's to be eliminated. Episode 6 - The Most Disappointing Debut Ever.. FSB: Thats right a debut is happening. Recommend OC's. Give their personalities, gender and limbs. Up to 10 OC's will randomly be selected for the debut challenge two of which will make it into the show. FSB: We had the most disappointing debut ever. Only two OC's. Rice Hat and Petronas Twin Towers(Model not the real thing)volunteered. Rice Hat - Asian,Kind Petronas Towers - One tower is nice,The other one is evil. FSB: Elimination time. Everyone but MC Obsidian,Baseball Cap and Dice are safe Baseball Cap: WHAT! MC Obsidian is safe with one vote. Dice would have been eliminated with three votes but after realizing Baseball Cap's user has been blocked he is eliminated! Baseball Cap: This must be a joke! Baseball cap lands in the SRLC Memories of Baseball Cap: You did well in challenge one getting a 7/10. You dominated the second challenge being one of the last standing! He struggled in the maze like most others in challenge 3 and he did ok in challenge 4. His elimination was caused by his user being blocked. SRLC Drop: A baseball Joystick: Could this thing give us better than Mephone4 figures and a baseball. FSB: So Petronas Towers and Rice Hat which teams do you choose. Each team has 6 members so you guys will make a difference Rice Hat: Killer Swords because it has my friend UEFA Logo! UEFA logo: Welcome Rice hat my friend! Pine Tree: Hello Petronas Towers. Petronas tower 2: I HATE YOU! Petronas tower 1: Sorry my twin is always like this just ignore him okay. FSB: The challenge is a remake of Power Of Three. Because both teams have seven members one from each team will have to sit out Sitting out on KS: Calender Sitting out on YLU: Dice FSB: Here are the groups YLU Group 1 - Pine Tree,CDG and Petronas Towers YLU Group 2 - MC Obsidian,Crystal and Dress KS Group 1 - UEFA logo,Rice Hat and Purple Pin KS Group 2 - Balloony,Magazine and Kale. FSB: Challenge begins! Elimination Table 18th - Itochian Flag(KS) 17th - 8 ball(KS) 16th - Joystick(YLU) 15th - Baseball Cap (YLU) Category:Camps